Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a filter, and more particularly, to an interleaved transient filter that removes voltage transients on its input due to radiation or due to cross talk whose duration are less than a time delay of a delay element in the filter.
Many of today's commercial integrated circuit (IC) devices may not be utilized in certain situations due to radiation induced transient pulses, single particle strikes on constituent logic gates, crosstalk or other Single Event Transients (SETs). The transients may degrade the performance or cause the failure of these IC devices to function properly.
Some IC devices may use fixed delay filters that may remove voltage transients from single particle strikes and from crosstalk. The fixed delay filters may be Resistor Capacitor (RC) filters, standard C-gate based fixed-delay filters where the C-gate is a source of voltage transients, or large Single Event Transient (SET) hardened C-gate based fixed-delay filters, where the C-gate has a very large drive strength to mitigate transient generation.
Each of the above type of fixed time delay filters may have certain issues. For example, RC filters may be very large and difficult to implement in modern commercial Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) technologies. Standard C-gate filters may generate transients at the output of the C-gate filter, which is the input of the logic gate that the C-gate filters are intended to protect. SET hardened C-gates may take too much Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) area. Further, the delay of all of the above mentioned filters is generally fixed for a given process, voltage and temperature, and it is generally not possible to change the value of the delay element after fabrication. Further, it is also generally not possible to adjust the delay to get a specified delay, regardless of process, voltage and temperature variations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.